Looking Out for Each Other
by Firebenderwolf
Summary: Koda has a sister: the other rangers are skeptical sine the girl was controlled by Sledge and Fury. Will Karina choose her brother or the monsters who controlled her? And a certain ranger has been caught of the eye of Karina. Will she admit her feelings or stay in the shadows plus she is a good matchmaker. Which two rangers will she bring together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is the story on Power Rangers Dino Charge which I said I would get back to. I do not own Power Rangers but I do own Karina.**

Koda is walking through the forest with the rest of the rangers when he stops as a weird scent fills the air. He smelled this scent before but it was a long time ago and he has walked through here a couple of times before and it has never smelled like this. "Koda, what's wrong?" Shelby asks,"Weird smell." Just then a tree branch cracks ahead of them as they look and a girl who looks alot like Koda is there, well if ain't the rangers. I have been watching you for sometime now." Riley looks between the girl and Koda,"Why do you two look alike?" Koda looks shocked as he whispers a word,"Sister." All the rangers looked at Koda shocked,"Sister?! You never told us you had a sister!" Kendall looks stunned,"So it is true." Shelby looks at her,"What is true?" Just then girl laughs as she jumps off the tree and lands on the ground with a thud. "Koda's Energem, it had a piece off but any small piece can do the same thing as a big piece. "You mean this?" The girl shows her hand then unclenches it and they see a small chunk of blue Energem.

The girl closes it as she transforms into the blue power ranger,"How did she do that?! Without a morpher?" Tyler asks when the girl attacks and kicks Tyler and Chase as they fly back. "Tyler!" Shelby yells when the girl attacks Shelby and Kendall, the girl grabs their arms then throw them down,"Ow!" Riley and Ivan look at each other and nod when Ivan first attack then Riley as the girl down a backflip as Riley and Ivan hit each other as the girl step over them as she walks to Koda,"Did you miss me?" She kicks Koda in the stomach as he holds steady as she kicks him as Koda grabs her leg and she uses her other leg to catch him off balance as she twirls in the air then kicks Koda harder in the chest as he falls back. He stays on the ground as the girl demorphs,"Karina." Koda says as he blacks out. Tyler wakes up just as Koda blacks out when a blue dinosaur zord steps between the rangers and Karina. What they don't see is that Karina grabs Koda by the arm and swing him over her shoulder as she walks into the forest. When she disappears into the brush, the blue dinosaur zord runs away as the rangers run to where Koda was but find nothing,"Can't you track his Dino Gem?" Tyler asks Kendall who is kneeling on the ground,"I could," she grabs something from the dirt,"But looks like it will come up right here." She shows them Koda's Energem,"Wait, if Koda and the girl," "Karina." Tyler interrupts Riley,"I heard Koda say that name right before he blacked out." Riley nods, "Well if Koda and Karina have the same Energem, can't you use Koda's Energem to scan for Karina's?" Riley asks Kendall,"Yes. Let's go back to the base to track the Energem." They leave to go to the base but what they don't know is that Koda is in way more trouble than anyone can even think of.

Koda wakes up with his head spinning as he tries to get up but realizes that his hands are chained to the wall,"What?" He turns to see Karina standing by bars when Koda realizes that he is a cell,"Well I'm glad to see you awake brother." Karina looks at Koda when someone laughs,"Excellent work Karina!" Koda looks toward the voice as it comes out of the shadow,"Fury." "Hello Blue Dino Ranger, let's sum this up real quick, either you tell us where the base is or I give your wonderful sister here permission to punish you anyway she thinks of." "Lie. She never do that." Koda says fighting against the chains,"Oh she will, since I can control her. For example,Karina." Fury waves his hand as Karina goes toward the back of the room for a split second until Koda screams in pain as a slash of blood appears on his back. "Enough." Fury says when a Vivix comes and talks to Fury,"What?! Karina!" Karina comes out of the shadow,"You were supposed to get the Energem not leave it for the rangers to track it." He pushes her as she hits the pole on the head as she falls on the floor but when Fury pushed her she grabbed the controller from Fury's hand. "Should have killed you when I have the chance." Fury says leaving as Karina gives the controller to Koda,"Here." He grabs it as Karina holds her head which is starting to bleed. Koda presses a button and the chains let him go. He gets up and starts to run out when Karina stands up and run out when she sees Koda fighting Vivix when Karina comes to Koda's aid,"Go!" Karina says to Koda as she starts fighting the Vivix. Koda runs but looks at Karina when he sees something coming behind Karina! "Karina!" He yells but is too late when Fury slashes his sword on Karina's back! Karina falls on the ground as she looks at Koda,"Go." She says weakly as her eyes flutter shut. Koda is stunned but his anger is climbing to the max,"Fury!" Koda attacks Fury as he kicks Fury back as Koda runs to Karina's body, he sees her stomach rising slowly. He sighs as he gently picks her up as he spots a Vivix ship. He runs to it as he lands in it just as Fury starts shooting at it. Karina wakes up but is still a little weak. "Here." She hits a green button as the ship starts and the ship heads to Earth. Koda gently picks up Karina and puts her on the long seat of the ship, Karina whimpers in pain as Koda looks at her back which is red and light pink. "Sorry." Karina says as Koda looks at her. He nods then tears some of his jacket to clean the blood when he sees that they are landing on Earth. He is about to pick Karina up but then he remembers her back,"Here." He kneels as she wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her up. She whimpers as he starts walking when he starts looking for anything that looks familiar.

Koda continues walking when he hears a branch snap to his left as he looks and he smiles,"Tyler!" Tyler looks and smiles as he runs to Koda when Tyler puts on a confused look,"Who's that behind you?" Koda turns and Karina is asleep on Koda's shoulder,"Sister hurt." Karina shirks in Koda's shoulder when Tyler sighs,"Come on. Everyone is worried but your in charge of keeping little Miss Fighter here." Tyler laughs pointing to a sleeping Karina. Koda smiles as they walk to the base.

 **What will happen when Karina meets the rangers? Will she start to develop feelings for a ranger? Stay tuned and please R &R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been awhile. I have had so much going on right now. Hope this makes up for it.**

Tyler and Koda enter the base when Kendall sees Koda,"Koda!" The others smile when Riley sees Karina,"Why is she on your back?" Koda looks at a still sleeping Karina,"She is hurt." Kendall looks at Koda,"How?" "Back." She tells him to set her on her side on the table when Kendall looks at her back,"Yikes. It looks not that deep but I'm going to have to stitch it up," Kendall looks at Koda who is running his fingers through Karina's dark brown hair,"She will be fine. She will be sore for a few weeks but it will be okay." Koda smiles when Kendall starts stitching Karina's back. Right when Kendall finished, Karina eyes open as she starts shaking when Koda sees her starting to shaking he grabs her hands and pulls her chin upward. Karina calms down when she sees Koda. With Koda & Kendall's help, Karina sits up but hides behind Koda when she sees the rangers. Kendall smiles at Koda whispering comforting things as Karina only shows her head when Kendall grabs one of Koda's bronto burgers and hands it to Karina,"Hi, I'm Kendall." Karina smiles as she catches glimpse of the burger. She pushes Koda as she grabs the burger,"Thank you." She says to Kendall as Karina looks at the ground at Koda giving her a dirty look,"Me like food more than you." Karina says as Koda smiles when he gets up,"Team this is sister. Karina, this is team." Shelby smiles,"Hi Karina, I am Shelby." Karina smiles back,"Hi." Chase is looking at Karina,"Well hello lass. My name is Chase." Chase says flirtingly as Karina giggles when Koda looks between Chase and Karina. "Hey, I'm Riley." Riley says when Ivan bows, "I am Sir Ivan, M'lady." Ivan nudges Tyler who is in deep space, "Oh sorry I'm Tyler." Karina smiles when she looks at Koda, "Food." Koda sighs and gets another Bronto Burger when Karina finishes it in a few swallows,"She is so like Koda." Shelby jokes when Karina smiles when Chase steps up, "If it is allowed by Koda and Kendall, I would be gladly to show you around Amber Beach." Kendall smiles,"She is fine but she needs to be careful." Karina looks at Koda, who sighs then smiles, "Go." Karina smiles, "Would you like to change?" Shelby asks,"Please." "I'll get you some clothes." Kendall says as Koda helps Karina down. Karina follows Kendall as Kendall hands her spare clothes as Shelby follows them. Shelby and Kendall wait while Karina changes and they head to the main area, "Be careful Karina." "I will brother." Karina smiles at Koda as her and Chase walk out. Koda smiles when he runs to the fridge and hides all his burgers,"Koda! You need to share with your sister." Koda pouts but nods his head.

 **With Chase and Karina**

Karina is walking along the beach with a smiles on her face,"If you don't mind me asking you, how have you learned perfect English when your brother speaks in small sentences?" Karina sighs, "When I was controlled by Fury, I heard him and Sledge speak English and learned how to speak." Chase stops and looks at Karina, "You were controlled by Fury? Wow I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't mean to go there." Karina smiles, "Oh it's fine. I only acted as I was controlled by him when I was free." Chase nods when he stops as a monster is in front of them as he moves Karina behind him, "Um, I can fight." "Oh I know, I just don't want anything to happen because I really don't want Koda on me." Karina nods when the monster throws a blast and they duck behind a rock, "Come on out blue ranger." Karina sighs when Chase pulls out his morpher and morphs as he fights the monster, "What you want monster?" "Name's Beat and you want to know why they call me that." "I don't think I wanna know." "Cause I can pound you in a beat." The monster has a fist in his chest as it hits Chase as he falls back when Vivix appear and surround Chase,'I hope Karina went to the base.'

Karina moved her position as she grabbed her energem and whispered words as she flipped in front of Chase and morphed into the blue rangers. "Karina!" Chase exclaims as Karina pulls out her stego shield and charges the Vivix, she kicks on and she grabs two and pulls them together, "Aha! The blue ranger! Master Sledge will most happy to see that I have captured you and taken you back to him!" The monster cackles, "Nice try Beat! I ain't going back to Sledge!" Karina answers as she fights more Vivix. "Well then, I'll just go get your brother." Chase who has stood up as Karina stops moving when she looks at Beat,"You keep my brother out of this!" She throws a blast at Beat who is hit,"Oooh. Now that I know your soft spot! Now I know the way to bend you! Haha! See you soon, Blue and Black Ranger." Karina finishes the Vivix when Beat disappears as Karina growls. Chase walks up to her as she demorphs and so does he. "Don't worry, we will keep an eye on him." Karina nods as she and Chase walk back to the base,"Thank you." Karina says to Chase, "For what?" "Showing me around, besides the monster attack." "No problem. " Karina sighs as they continue back," Uh..how are we going to explain this to the team?" Karina shrugs her shoulders. "I'll lie." Karina smiles to herself as Chase sighs,'Am I having feelings for her? I just met her.' He doesn't show any emotion as Karina sighs, "Am I having feelings for him? I just met him and I attacked him. I gotta be kidding.'

Karina and Chase return to the base as they tell everybody the story on how Chase fell and received the bruise on his shoulder.

 **So what you think? I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I really do hope this apologizes for it. So Chase and Karina have feelings for each other, when do you think they will find out? Oh and review and tell me on if you want Beat to be upgraded or not? And do you like Koda/Kendall? Thanks again for giving me a chance. Bye for now!**


End file.
